


The Long Way Around

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: i guess she's ammit-3 in this but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: a while ago i decided ammit was a warlord and today i decided she's like this weird sort of tower cryptid. just a big, buff exo who never really renounced her title of warlord and never really became an official guardian and is really never in the tower, but she helps out and the vanguard aren't really sure what she's doing, but at least she seems to be on their sideafter the SIVA crisis, when she becomes an official iron lord, saladin does teach her about the others and she tries to sort of take up felwinter's mantle and carry on his research into exo history and the warminds etc (she's sad she never got to meet him)





	The Long Way Around

"Um… Commander?"

Zavala looked over at the nervous looking Hunter standing next to him. "Yes?" he asked, slightly confused as to why they weren't talking to Andal. It must be something important, more than a routine report. He glanced at the Hunter Vanguard and saw him staring up at the exo who was standing behind the younger Hunter.

"Um… I found… her outside the wall. She said she wanted to speak with the Iron Lords… so I thought…" They shrugged helplessly.

"Understood." Zavala waved them away and focused on the exo. She was near seven feet tall and looked like she had been built for close combat. She was unarmored, wearing a few draping cloths and jewelry. She held herself with an air of authority, and it was difficult to discern any sort of emotion. She had no eyes, and had darkened her lights, less expressive than some of the exos Zavala had met.

"Greetings," she said. "I am Warlord Ammit-3. You are one of the Iron Lords, yes?"

 _Interesting_ , Zavala thought. Out of his peripheral he could see Ikora and Andal both watching carefully.

"The Iron Lords are no more," Zavala said. "We are the Guardian Vanguard, we protect the City now. I wasn't aware any Warlords still existed."

"I may be the last," Ammit-3 said. "I come from the vast deserts to the west. It took some time for the news of the City under the Traveler to reach my ears. The crusade of the Iron Lords intrigued me. I am disappointed to hear they are gone before I could accept their challenge."

"The Iron Lords may be gone, but Guardians are still here. You are welcome to join us."

"Who must I fight to prove myself?" she asked.

"That's unnecessary. New Guardians need only promise to defend the City and its inhabitants, and use the power the Traveler gave you for good."

She barked a laugh, with an undercurrent of static. "I pledge loyalty to no one, certainly not before they have proven worthy of my assistance. I will fight." She smacked a fist into her empty palm, panels shifting on her body as she rolled her neck and shoulders. Zavala saw Andal's hand resting on the pistol at his hip.

"Let's give her to Shaxx," Andal said, glancing at Zavala.

"I doubt Shaxx would enjoy being beaten again so soon," Ikora said, a hint of a smile in her voice. "I'll fight her," she continued.

"Excellent," the Warlord said, looking at the Warlock Vanguard. "You look strong. It will be a good fight."

"I agree."

"I'll tell Shaxx to clear the field," Andal said, running away up the stairs. Zavala sighed.

"Would you like to arm yourself?" Ikora asked. "Or will this be hand to hand?"

"Weapons are for those weak in Light," Ammit-3 said. "We will fight with what the Traveler gave us."

"Very well."

 

* * *

 

 

Word spread quickly about the match, any Guardian who was in the Tower were gathered around monitors to watch. Zavala suspected it was Andal's fault, as the Hunter Vanguard was almost certainly taking bets, and had set up a monitor on the war table. Shaxx had cleared a small arena, giving the two opponents a few obstacles to use to their advantage.

The Warlord had shed her jewelry and clothing, not donning any armor. Ikora had exchanged her usual robes for more tightly fitted clothes, giving herself a bit more maneuverability while retaining enough armor to put her on a similar level to an exo.

Shaxx announced the start and the two immediately leapt into action, seeming evenly matched in martial skill. The exo was on the offensive, sheer strength allowing her to press Ikora back as the Warlock blocked her blows. She made no attempts to land a hit of her own, knowing simply punching an exo's metal skin would hurt her more than the exo.

Ammit-3 swept a fist under Ikora's defense, landing a solid hit on her abdomen, throwing her back. Zavala leaned forward, certain he had seen blue sparks fly with the contact. A Striker, perhaps. She was a confident fighter and seemed to move like a Titan, but he was uncertain if that was due to any sort of training, or it was just a remnant of her original purpose. Exos tended to have unique—yet standard amongst their own race—styles of fighting that did not seem to be influenced as much by their class training.

Ikora was on her feet quickly, ready for the Warlord's approach. The next blow was dodged with a blink, leaving a void trace that threw the exo off balance. Zavala saw Ikora gather her Light as Ammit-3 turned around. She leapt into the air, flinging a nova bomb at her opponent. The Warlord rolled out of the way, only hit by the shockwave of the Light, which still sent her skidding across the ground. Ikora didn't give her a moment to recover, advancing immediately, with more Light gathered in her fists.

Ammit-3 rolled backward, dodging a smaller explosion of void, propelling herself into a backspring to get back onto her feet. With a gesture, a bolt of lightning slammed into the ground around the Warlord, the shockwave knocking Ikora back a few steps, though she kept her footing. It lifted Ammit-3 off the ground and she hovered, surrounded by lightning.

"A Warlock," Zavala remarked.

"She was so loud I could have sworn she was a Titan," Andal agreed, smiling. "You don't see arc Warlocks very often."

Zavala had seen Ikora call lightning before, but she told him it was more difficult for Warlocks to handle. It took a special mindset for a Warlock to become a Stormcaller.

The fight turned into an frenzy of blue and purple Light as the two Warlocks darted around the arena, neither one ever quite seeming to get the upper hand. Both injured, but both refusing to fall.

"She's going to lose," Andal murmured after a while.

"Ikora?"

"Mm."

"She's a Crucible champion."

"True. But that's an exo. Even with Light, a flesh and blood body doesn't have the endurance of a metal one."

Zavala refocused on the ring, eyes narrowed. There was an explosion of Light as the two made contact in the center of the arena, strong enough that it flung both of them backward. Ikora hit the ground and rolled. Ammit-3 slammed into one of the walls and slid down. Neither of them moved for a moment.

Then the Warlord stood up. One of her arms was emitting sparks and seemed to not be responding. She walked over to Ikora, her steps uneven.

"Get up…" Andal hissed.

Ikora pushed herself up onto her hands, pulling her helmet off to spit out a mouthful of blood. She looked up as the exo came to a stop next to her. Ammit-3 leaned down and offered Ikora her working hand. Ikora took it and let the exo help her to her feet.

"You are a worthy opponent!" the Warlord exclaimed, clapping Ikora on the shoulder. "Shall we call it a draw?"

Ikora nodded and the audience cheered. Andal chuckled.

"I had 10 to 1 on a draw. Cayde owes me a drink."

"What's going on here?" a new voice interrupted. Zavala looked up to see Lord Saladin striding down the stairs toward the table. He had been so distracted by the events of the morning, he had forgotten the Iron Banner competition was starting soon.

Saladin looked at the monitor, which was showing highlights of the fight.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"She claims to be a Warlord," Zavala said. Saladin looked at him sharply.

"We eradicated the Warlords long ago."

"Not all of them." They all looked over as Ikora and Ammit-3 strode into the room. Their Ghosts had healed them and they were both in the clothes they had been before the fight.  

"You bear the mark of the Iron Lords," the exo said, gesturing to the symbol on Saladin's chest plate. "I was told they were gone."

"They are. I am all that remains. I am Lord Saladin."

"Greetings. I am Warlord Ammit-3. I came to accept the challenge of the Iron Lords, but I have found an equal opponent among these Guardians who have taken your place."

"It has been a very long time since the Iron Lords dismantled the last of the Warlords territories around the Traveler. It's bold of you to claim the title of one of those despots."

"I am what I am," Ammit-3 said, arms akimbo. "I claim a great desert to the west, a land of pyramids. It took time for the news of the fall of the Warlords to reach me and I was interested in your work, and this City you have built. Rest assured, Lord, those Lightless who chose to live within my borders did so willingly, because I protected them. I am no cruel tyrant."

Saladin looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "It must have taken you some time to hear of us, if you are only just arriving."

The exo laughed. "I took the long way around. There is much to see in this world. I will admit I am easily distracted."

"What will you do now?"

"I am unsure. The future is volatile, I rarely plan."

"We could use someone of your strength," Ikora said. "You would make a formidable Guardian."

"Perhaps. I am intrigued by your City. I think I will stay for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago i decided ammit was a warlord and today i decided she's like this weird sort of tower cryptid. just a big, buff exo who never really renounced her title of warlord and never really became an official guardian and is really never in the tower, but she helps out and the vanguard aren't really sure what she's doing, but at least she seems to be on their side  
> after the SIVA crisis, when she becomes an official iron lord, saladin does teach her about the others and she tries to sort of take up felwinter's mantle and carry on his research into exo history and the warminds etc (she's sad she never got to meet him)


End file.
